Surviving After Cell
by xXpunkkcoRXx
Summary: Gohan goes to school fic and he doesn't stop training after cell. Probably no Buu. VG... Kind of AU I guess... so R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is my disclaimer for the whole story, meaning it applies to every chapter unless I say so. I do not own Dragon Ball Z, and some things mentioned will be taken directly from the anime.

Introduction 

Outside the large Capsule Corporation building, a group of 10 people were gathered. To anyone that saw them, they would look like a odd bunch. A famous inventor, his wife and their blue haired daughter. The daughters son was in her mothers hands, and the boy's father was leaning up against a tree. Standing beside them was a short bald man, a child, a talking pig and a famous baseball player. Last was the purple haired teen who was saying his goodbyes.

"I'm really proud of you son."

"Thanks Mom." Turning away from the blue haired woman, the young man turned to his father, who acknowledged him with a nod. The young man got into a machine, which was known to all present as a time machine.

They all headed home. This was the beginning.

"Mom! Please let me train. I promise I'll have finished the calculus textbook by tomorrow night. Please let me!" The child of 11 pleaded on, but his mother was unrelenting.

"Gohan, you will finish that text today. You can train tomorrow, you know I give you Saturdays off for a reason." Sighing the boy set down to work.

'Maybe,' he thought, ' if I finish early I can still train today!' So on he worked, and soon he had in fact finished the heavy book. With his work out of the way now he could train, _train hard_.

Once outside, Gohan started rising his ki. Jet black hair became a glowing blonde, and onyx eyes changed to bright turquoise. This was super saiyan. This is how he defeated the 'great' cell. Hours on end the unbelievably buff 11-year-old boy fought on. A 10 mile run, 2000 push ups and 2000 sit-ups was his cool down as he grew hungry. He was a half saiyan; food was his life. He ate enough for 5 grown men, and to his sadness, he was still hungry that night.

As days passed, and turned to months the boy became stronger, smarter, and well he even ate more. This seemed to be a schedule for the boy; he would study, train and eat. On occasion, he would fly to the next town over to see the little girl he once saved. They would joke and play for hours, and he would even teach her martial arts. Once the sun started to set they would head home, after promising to play sometime, maybe in the next week, may the next month.

He had aged one year, then soon another. And now, surrounded by family and friends, he was blowing out the candles on his 15th birthday cake.

A/N: This is my first story in years, and my first DBZ story, so any help is appreciated. Oh, and if anyone is quite familiar with DBZ and knows how much description to put into a story, I'd love a beta :D **hint, hint **… and reviews are nice too :D

Thanks ;)

Without Author Notes: 410 words (yes I realize it is short)


	2. Me and the Moon

A/N Well… I haven't received any feed back… good or bad… so for now the story goes on! I've realized I'm using a lot of exclamation marks… and that my writing isn't good… all feed back is welcome…

Me and the Moon 

"It's me and the moon," She says  
I got no trouble with that  
but I am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die  
"It's me and the moon," She says

_Something Corporate_

"Blow them out Gohan! You can do it!" shouted the boy's younger brother. The toddler Goten looked like a mini version of their late father. He had been the savior of the world for too long, now it was Gohan's turn.

The now 15 year old blew out all the candles in once long breath to the excitement of the younger boy. Chi-Chi, the boys' mother looked fondly down at them, and the rest of the group clapped. The group was the same as it was 4 years ago, with few exceptions. The purple teen was not there, and neither was the pig, however in their stead was a tall green man with a flowing cape, Piccolo.

Trunks, a 5-year-old purple haired boy was laughing with Goten, just one year his junior. Bulma and her father, both now well-known inventors were looking over 2 of Gohan's old textbooks that had been used to prop up a table leg. Chi-Chi would normally have objected to the use of the books, but these were books that were years old.

"Gohan, do you understand this stuff? This is very advanced science." Bulma asked him in amazement. Some scientists double the boy's age would be just learning this stuff, and with some difficulty.

"That stuff? Oh yah, I learned that years back. Easy huh?" Bulma and her father just stared in shock. Finally Bulma managed to regain control over her speech.

"Your serious? That's great! Perfect in fact! I mean I'd have to give you a test and all but I don't think you'll have a problem with it. Oh this is wonderful! Please, oh please say yes."

"Uh, Bulma. I have no clue what you're talking about." Gohan explained, quite shell shocked at her over excitement. And so Bulma began to explain her idea to Gohan and Chi-Chi who came over to see Bulma's excitement earlier.

At Capsule Corp a few members of Bulma's personal staff had just quit for various reasons, the most common being money from other companies for her ideas. So she was having a lack of good scientists around. The fact that Gohan knew the Z fighters secrets was another upside. He could help her with her most top-secret inventions and he was young enough to have a fresh look on things. Being so young and inexperienced did present a problem, but he wasn't expected to work there regularly, or even with anyone but Bulma and her dad.

Gohan and Chi-Chi, deciding they both needed time to think this over went back to the rest of the celebrations. So more cake was consumed. Stories of Gohan's hero of a father, Goku, were tossed back and forth. They pondered why he wouldn't come back to the living and what he was doing. They laughed about his stupidity. And of course, they ate some more.

All too soon the party was brought to an end. As Bulma was walking out the door to the Son's residence, Chi-Chi pulled her aside to ask her an important question; would Gohan be paid? Laughing Bulma answered of course and went on her way.

The next week went by as normal, Gohan studying the new textbooks and thesis's his mother got for him and training. Goten would join in on his training in every way he could, including throwing rocks at him when he least expected it. On the next Saturday after his party, he went to visit Lime, his friend from the next town over. She hadn't seen him in over a month and a half, and was very happy to see him. She threw her hands and round his neck, then proceeded to punch his chest.

"Woah, hold up there," Gohan started after catching her fists, " Might get me hurt. Don't want that do we?"

"Shut up. You know I can't hurt you anyways. But seriously, you need to start visiting more, after all you're my only friend around here, everyone in this town is preppy or boring."

"Okay, can do." Gohan answered with a wide smile, before proceeding to act her lightly. She managed to block them all for the next few minutes before taking one to the stomach. Unfazed she continued their fight. She realized he was going light on her, but she would never understand exactly how lightly he was fighting.

"Gohan? Gohan, is that you?" Chi-Chi called from the kitchen as he entered the house. "Come here, would you?"

"Sure thing." Gohan answered taking a sandwich from the pile beside his mom. "What do you want to talk about? Is it about Bulma's offer?"

"Yah, I want you take that test – don't interrupt me, and close that mouth when you chew – as I was saying, take the test just to see where you're at. If you don't want to work there after that, it's fine. However I would like you to keep in mind our finical situation. In other words, we have no form of income." Chi-Chi's voice dropped lower the longer she talked.

"Okay mom, I was about to tell you that I'll try it out for a month, if I pass, and if I like it I'll stay."

Chi-Chi looked up. "Really? You would do that for me? And what do you mean if? This is a perfect opportunity to get a job to put on your résumé, and a great way for you to learn everything you need to know. There is _no_ way you will fail. You understand me? If you fail, I'm cutting your food in **_half_**!" This time here voice grew loader with every word.

Gohan gulped nervously, nodding listening half mindedly as his mother told him when Bulma said he should take his test other details like that. His mom would be furious if he did badly. Swallowing the rest of his dinner and watching Goten eat another sandwich whole, he got up and decided to call it a night.

"Okay Gohan. This is Professor Witbi. I expect you to listen to him and answer his questions to the best of your ability. Got it? You have to pass or Chi-Chi might kill me okay?" Nodding to Bulma, Gohan took a sat across from the Professor.

"Welcome to Capsule Corp Gohan, I'm Professor Witbi. I'll be testing you on your knowledge and your practical skills. Any questions?"

'This is going to be one _long_ day.' Gohan thought with an inner sigh.

It was a short flight home. On the way he thought over his exam. He thought he did well. Actually he was certain he did almost everything with perfection. A few mistakes here and there, but nothing big. The practical on the other hand he had no clue about. He had never actually applied his skills, but he hoped for the sake of his stomach (and Bulma) he did well.

Once he was close enough to see his house, he noticed a little boy jumping and waving to him. Laughing at his little brother's antics he landed and began to join the little boy's game. Smiling and laughing like this, it was almost like Goku was back. Sure Gohan felt guilty, but he realized he had to keep living happily. For Goku. For Chi-Chi. And especially for Goten.

A/N Hope you all got the lyrics at the start, no biggie if you didn't. Doesn't have much to do with this story in particular, more DBZ in general…

Words without authors notes: 1 212


	3. Dear Jamie Sincerely Me

A/N: Well incase anyone is wondering, which I doubt you are, each title chapter is a song. Sometimes it'll be obvious what it has to do with the chapter, other times… well… not. The artist who wrote the song is at the bottom of the lyrics. Dear Jamie…Sincerely Me 

Dear Jamie,  
I've got some things I'd like to set in pen.  
I would have used a pencil, but lead's just not permanent.  
Should I trust my printers ink  
To express the things I think?

Dear Jamie,  
This envelope will represent my heart.  
I'll seal it, send it off, and wish it luck with it's depart.  
This stamp will be every action that carry my affection  
Across the air, and land, and sea.  
Should I trust the postage due?  
To deliver my heart to you

_Hellogoodbye_

"Gohan," came the familiar voice of his mother the next morning, " Gohan! Breakfast time, and hurry up! Or I might just have to give it to Goten!"

With the most about of speed he could muster at 7: 30 in the morning Gohan stumbled down the stairs. In the kitchen, Goten had finished his stack of pancakes, and was eyeing Gohan's. Realizing the danger of no breakfast, Gohan drew a small amount of ki and aimed at his younger brother. Goten stopped at once, not realizing Gohan would never throw it, at least not in the house. Settling down in front of his meal, his day started and so did the stream of questions from his mother.

"Did you look over your answers? Was the person marking it fair? Did he look down on you because of your age? If he did, he'll be sorry he ever met you young man. No son of mine will be discriminated against for being smart." And on and on she went. Only after assuring her he believed he would pass, he went outside to start his training. He had only managed to train for an hour before his mom called him in to study.

"Well, even if you passed, you still have so much to learn. So start studying young man, and no excuses."

Lunch came soon and despite Gohan's efforts to sneak outside, Chi-Chi found him. She demanded that he study. And so he did, until dinner, and then until bed. By the end of it his head hurt so much that he was snapping at everything that made a sound.

The next day passed in very much the same way, with two exceptions. One was he got to train for 3 hours that day, and the other was a call from Bulma. Since Gohan was studying, his mother took the call, but later she told him that the next day the family was going to Capsule Corp to get Gohan's results, and for the toddlers to play.

Arriving at Capsule Corp (Gohan flying and Chi-Chi and Goten on the nimbus cloud) Trunks and his Grandma greeted them. She offered them sweets and coffee as she watched her grandson try and climb onto the fluffy gold cloud. After the short snack and small talk, Gohan went to find Bulma in her private lab.

"Gohan, nice to see you. Here take a seat I'll get the results for you in just a sec. I'm working on a new portable gravity room. So far it's a no-go. Can't figure out why… might be something in the core… or it could be the gauge… Oh right! Your results!" Handing Gohan a professional envelope, he noticed it was sealed. Looking up at her, he wondered why she couldn't just tell him if he passed or not.

Noticing what was on his mind she explained that if she had seen the results before him and he had passed, people at the company might get an idea that she was helping him cheat.

"Get it?"

Nodding he slipped a finger under the seal and broke it. Unfolding the letter he began to read. After one minute Bulma started tapping her foot, after another she was twitching out of anxiousness.

"**Gohan**! For the love of Dende our Kami, if you don't tell me right now I will tell your mother to limit your food for a **month**!"

" Oh sorry Bulma, here take a look, you can read it for yourself."

"**_Well?! _**Come on. Tell us how you did." Cried an angry and impatient Chi-Chi as they walked into the living room.

"Well, on the exam I got a 88 and on the Practical I got a 79"

"Our average scientist gets a 94 and a 85. However most have been studying this for, I dunno, 10 – 15 years. Gohan here has been studying the things on this exam for 5 years - about that Gohan? Not to mention that he's had no practical experience." Bulma cut in.

"So?" Chi-Chi pressed, " Did he get a job offer?"

"Well, I'd like to give him a job as my assistant. It'd be more of an internship then anything for the first little while, you know, watching, getting me things, and doing little stuff. Then in no time, he should be ready to do the real work; inventing stuff with me." The genius blue haired beauty explained. Over the next 30 minutes they worked on time, pay and other little details. And finally it became time for Gohan to make a choice. 'To work? Or not to work?'

Chi-Chi assured Gohan that this was his choice, and his choice alone, so he decided to go with what he had picked before. He would work there for a month, and then decide if he would stay there longer. So it was decided, he would go to work 5 days a week. For 4 of the days he would work with Bulma and the last day he would study in the library, and do independent practice. Also Bulma told him that after work he could train in the gravity room.

And with the promise of Gohan starting work in a week's time, the son family left Capsule Corp.

Gohan was sitting on his couch watching TV with his mom. On the TV was a large hairy man posing for pictures. A news announcer was declaring that Hercule Satan had just won the 24th Tenkaichi Budoukai against the well-loved Jewel.

_Hercule Satan, the strongest man alive and the savior of the world has prevailed again. It has been 4 years since Cell tried to murder everyone in the world; we all are alive thanks to this man! The great Hercule Satan everyone! And here comes his lovely daughter Videl! She is the proud winner of the Junior Division. Videl! Videl, may I ask you a few ques- _

" Ugh, That man. The nerve he has taking credit for my Gohan's work. Shame on him!" Chi-Chi shouted furiously at the TV she just turned off. "And that daughter of his! I bet she knows too and is just going along for the fame."

"Mom, maybe she didn't do the interview. You never know, she might have said 'no' to them." For some reason Gohan felt that she wasn't like her father, or at least he should give her a chance to prove herself. Getting up he left the room to go to sleep. He needed to get up early to make it to Capsule Corp on time for work.

Gohan's first day of work was pretty much spent learning where everything was and meeting the other scientists. Most were nice, but a few were annoyed that Gohan was younger then them. Most of the labs looked the same with the exception of the private labs. The library was full to the top of books on science, electrical wiring, and other necessary things. It wasn't as large as a public one, but it was still impressive.

Gohan's next day at work was spent watching the other scientist work. They would explain things as they went or ask him questions to test his knowledge. The was another intern, a woman in her mid 20's, so between them they were able to assist the scientists and help as needed.

After work that day he went to the Gravity Room to train for a while, when he walked in he saw Vageta there. He wasn't in super saiyan form, but he did seem to be concentrating hard. Unsure if he could stay in there or not, he stood at the door as if he was making a decision.

" Well? Are you just going to stand there, brat? Okay, here are the rules: 1 - If I'm just doing exercises you can come in and do exercises in the other side, or do non-disruptive training away from me. 2 - If I am training casually you can either join me after asking, or train by yourself out of my way. 3 – If I'm training hard you either ask train with me, or get the hell out. Got it? Oh and don't talk to me, don't complain, and stay out of my way."

Deciding it would be nice to have a sparing partner for a change he joined the saiyan's prince in a fight.

Gohan's weeks once again fell into a pleasing routine. Monday through Friday he would go to work, and he would stay to train on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. He helped the scientists, usually Bulma or another person in her personal team. They would let him work on the little, and considerably easy things alone, and sometimes they would watch as he worked on the more complex parts of the systems. On Thursday of each week, he and the other intern would have time to study in the library. They would work independently for about half the time and the other half was spent quizzing each other and help the other one out.

His weekends were the only thing that really changed in his schedule. He would play with his brother some days and other days he would train for a while then go visit Lime. Or he would even just relax and watch TV.

One day, after he had just finished his second week of work he got home a little early. His mom had been complaining about the state of his clothes for a while, so he decided to go shopping. After telling his mom where he set off to the closest town with a mall. What he didn't know was this town was the host of the man who took credit for his work in defeating cell, not that he really cared for the fame. Another thing he didn't know was the 'champ' himself was at the mall giving a speech to his adoring fans.

A/N: That's it for now… Once again, anyone interested in beta-ing for me … please tell me… thanks …


	4. Learning to Fly

Learning to Fly 

Theres no sensation to compare with this  
Suspended animation, a state of bliss  
Cant keep my eyes from the circling skies  
Tongue-tied and twisted just an earth-bound misfit, I

_ Pink Floyd_

Avoiding another large crowd of people rushing to get to the stage where Hercule Satan was giving his speech, Gohan saw clothing store that looked to have casual clothes for teens. Luckily, despite Capsule Corp being one of the biggest businesses in the world, the scientist weren't required to wear anything particularly nice. Sure he couldn't show up in ripped shorts and duct tape sandals, but casual clothes were fine.

Ducking into the store he looked around; Jeans, baggy pants, t-shirts and a few button up shirts.

'Good enough for now I guess,' Gohan thought to himself, 'At least I'm out of those crowds. I nearly sent a girl flying into the wall by brushing passed her.'

Looking through the pants he grabbed a few that looked his size.

'Next,' he thought, 'Shirts. So a few for work, and few for weekends, and a button up or two for events.'

He managed to find a button up he liked and a shirt for work, before he decided to look for some weekend clothes. Going over to the pile of T-shirts, he grabbed a black one and was looking at the white ones when he noticed a black-haired girl crawling and ducking behind racks of clothes.

Noticing him looking at her funny, she motioned for him to be quiet and for him to come closer to her.

"Hey, you. Can you give me those sunglasses please?" She whispered pointing to the ones on his head, "Seriously, Its an emergency."

Pausing for a moment before complying, Gohan passed her the sunglasses. He watched as she stood up and put them on.

"Um, Can I ask you a question?" Gohan muttered shyly, breaking the silence. "I mean – Why?"

"Oh, Well lets just say I'm avoiding a relative. Thanks for the glasses, but I gotta go. Bye." Before he could answer she was swerving through the crowds and ducking into shops.

'Oh no,' thought Gohan watching her back fade into the crowds, 'Mom is so gonna kill me. I broke 4 sunglasses this week already, and I just gave one away. Opps.'

After he tried on the clothes he bought a few and then moved on to the next store.

Before Gohan knew it, one month of work had come to an end. Bulma and the scientists (with the exception of one particularly grumpy one) agreed that Gohan and the other intern, Leila were ready to start working as scientists. Once again, Gohan was faced with a decision.

"Come on," Leila pleaded, "You seriously are thinking of leaving me alone with these old people? _And I thought we were friends_." Her lower lip jutted out, and her eyes started to shine.

"Do you really think that'll work on me? I have a little brother who has perfected that look. And come on, your 26, act your age."

"Okay, okay. Make up your mind your self. Personally, I'm taking the job, but then again you are still a kid. Have some fun well you still can they say."

"Well, I'm gonna go now. Maybe I'll see you next week, and if not, I'll still drop by every once in a while. Save you from the old people." Waving goodbye, Gohan headed home, preparing himself for a weekend of his mother's not so subtle hints.

Yawning, realizing it was Sunday morning and unless he got out quickly he would be staying home all day listening to his mom's hints, he got changed and decided to fly over to see Lime.

Knocking on the familiar door he waited for a minute before knocking again. Again he waited, and then started to turn and walk away. Just as he was almost fully turned, a brown-haired blur launched its self at him. With lighting reflexes, Gohan manage to catch the hyper girl.

"Where have you been? Oh never mind! Look at the new moves Grandpa was teaching me, and soon you _have_ to teach me to use my ki. Please? I'll – I'll bake you cookies! A whole bunch! I promise." Finished with well-practiced puppy-dog eyes, Lime then preceded to pull Gohan down to the lake to spar.

Gohan easily blocked a well-placed kick to the head and twisted to grab the incoming fist. Fist in hand he grabbed the other one as he smirked. A sudden kick almost caught his side as he was distracted. Releasing her arms he, helped her fix the smallest defect in her stance has they prepared for another round.

This time Gohan took offence, pushing her back until her feet reached the edge of the stream. A smile crept onto her face as she tried to push Gohan in, only succeeding in falling in, looking up at a dry Gohan.

Gohan and Lime were standing in a field. The wind was blowing softly, and was steadily increasing in a circle around Lime.

"That's it. Concentrate now, think light, think floating. Just a bit more, almost there. She's off! 10 cm, 20, 50, 90! Wow, careful not to – fall."

"Gohan! I can't concentrate with you talking so much. A bit of encouragement is good, but there is only so much talking a girl can take. Now, what time is it? If it's passed 6 I have to go home. Ya? Okay I'll keep practicing and I'll come visit you soon." Waving goodbye, Lime started her short walk home while Gohan lifted into the sky.

"So you decided to come after all? I'm guessing that means you're taking the job. Really, if I hadn't known you since you were in diapers I might be a little mad at you for not informing me before you got her. Is five minutes too much to ask? Oh well, come on I'll get you your official ID card."

Looking at the card he was just handed, he saw a picture of him with his name, birthday, and the words 'Team Bulma'.

"Seriously?" He asked looking up at her, one eyebrow raised. "_Team Bulma? _Do I _want_ to know?"

"Trunks thought of it, I thought I was cute!"

"Bulma, Trucks in _five. _You're listening to five year olds now?

"I'm your boss. Shut up!"

Getting down to work (finally) Bulma started discussing her idea's about the portable Gravity Room with Gohan.

"I can't get it to capsulize. It just won't work! If you can tell my why it's not working I will give you a bonus. _A big one._ Even better, if you can help me fix it, I'll give you one. Free, and with a big bonus."

"Wow," Gohan seemed shocked that _Bulma_, one of the proudest people he knew was begging for help, " This really means a lot to you eh?"

"Yes," Bulma sighed, "Vegeta won't leave the house for longer then 12 hours without a Gravity Room, and I really need a vacation…"

So agreeing to help her Gohan and Bulma set off to work.

Not that anyone cares, but duct tape sandals are something I've seen before. Really, they get gross quickly, don't bother try fixing your sandals with duct tape. I've seen someone get attached to them, so they just add more and more duct tape, until pretty much your walking on a wad of duct tape.

A/N: Wow, two chapters (while they are short ones) In one day… I'm proud of myself D


	5. Superman

Thanks to everyone that's reviewed, it makes my day :D So thanks to **imsooobored** (Yep, it takes skill to make a duct tape and sandal wad), **Shiva the Sarcastic**, **xoxdeadly-lil-monixox**, **wackydannyrox**! You guys are awesome D You deserve lots of cookies!

Superman 

I am Superman with you.  
Oh, c'mon, you know you're my hero, too.  
Oh, it might sound like a lie.  
But I know and you know  
that Superman can fly.

Stared through the menu on the wall  
we've read too many times.  
Lit a match to watch it burn  
You keep me waiting longer every day  
but still I'm here.  
The more you live, the less I learn.

_The Matches_

"Hey Bulma, I know that the walls of the Gravity Room need to be strong, but I know at least four other suitable metals you can use with a much lower density. I think that might be your problem. The best choice isn't even that hard to find. It's a low density steel with massive strength. We could do a test between the metals and see if the new one works better with the capsule your thinking of. If all goes well we can then make a proto-type."

Nodding grudgingly, Bulma agreed. As if it wasn't enough that she had to take other people's ideas, abet brilliant ones, she had to take them from a 15 year old boy. Not only was he fifteen, but also he had only been working there for just over 5 weeks.

Getting up and stretching, Bulma had Gohan start the tests as she left the room to attend to other business. And by business, she meant she had console herself over a bar of chocolate.

Knowing well what Bulma was really doing, Gohan laughed and started on the tests.

With Gohan's job, he found time passing quickly. While it was hard work at times, Gohan found it fun. He was quickly making friends among his coworkers and bringing a fresh look on things. Even the most traditional of the scientists were admitting that young, but bright, scientists weren't as bad as they thought. After working there for a total of 3 months he was given a promotion. Again after 4 months he got another promotion.

The half mark of the year had passed long ago, and Goten had just turned 5. He was steadily learning the basics of fighting with Chi-Chi when Gohan was at work, and when Gohan got home he would train him some more. The more Goten grew, the more he looked and acted like Goku.

The first weekend of April brought a surprise for Gohan. He was just flying home from Lime's house when a jet copter approached. He was looking for a place to land when he noticed it was Bulma. She was stopping by for a couple of reasons. The first was to drop off the finished product of their join effort gravity room.

Once he was finished thanking her and checking out the room, which in the far corner contained another room which held a fridge, microwave and the important cappuccino maker, she began to explain why else she was there.

"Now that the portable gravity room's work, I'm going on a two week vacation. I'll have a phone with me at all times of course. The problem I was faced with was who would head up 'Team Bulma' while I'm gone. Dad is covering the other teams, but as you have earned the respect of the scientists I'm leaving you in charge, with a bonus of course. Is that okay with you?"

Thinking it over, Gohan agreed. After asking her when she was leaving, he was shocked to find out that she was leaving for her vacation in, after checking her watch, 4 hours, so he would be in charge starting Monday.

After he waved goodbye to her and wished her a good vacation he laid on his bed wondering how he got into these things.

"…And while Bulma is away I'll be in charge. Any questions?" It was silent. "Well you can start your projects now, if you need anything I will be ov-"

"Why is it that you, the youngest of everyone, the one with the least experience, and the shortest time here is given this job? I've been working here for years."

Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose Gohan started, "Well you see, she thought I had managed to earn the respect of you fine scientists. However I see she was wrong. If you have a problem you can take it up with her, the phone number is right here. I warn you though, Vageta might pick up.

Despite the fact that there were protests at first the team soon realized even though Gohan was young, he made a good leader. It wasn't long before Bulma's vacation, that had been extended an extra week, was over.

Everyone greeted her happily when she returned and they complemented on her tan and her new haircut. All the same, it wasn't long before everyone got back to work. They were scientists after all.

After lunch Bulma received a call saying someone was here to pick up one of the custom copters and a custom capsule house. Since she was busy she asked Gohan to bring them down and explain the features to the costumer.

Capsules in hand, Gohan entered the entrance room. The only people in the room were a secretary and woman reading one of the sports magazines from a table. Deciding to approach the secretary he asked her where the customer was. Following her finger he found himself in front of her. She looked familiar, but he brushed it aside.

"Hello …" He looked down at the sheet he was given, "Ms. Satan. How are you today?" Looking taken back, she glanced up at him.

"Oh, uh. Hi. I'm good." She seemed shocked and looked like she wanted to ask something.

"Uh. Here are your capsules. This is the copter and this one is the house. I need you to sign here, and here then I can explain how to work them and such. Um, Is there something you want to ask?"

Flustered, she answered, "Sorry, It's just that you're so young, and they were saying they were sending up a scientist. Are you a scientist?"

Laughing Gohan assured her he was and then asked her to step outside so he could un-capsize the capsules.

After explaining the features to the young woman he had her finalize the paper work with the secretary, he walked down the long halls of Capsule Corp he got back to work.

Gohan and Bulma had become a great team. After they tackled the project of the gravity room, the moved on to other things for the Z fighters. They managed to find a way to suppress Ki's so they could go unnoticed, and the found a way to stop any forms of Ki attacks. They made necklaces and sweat bands in both. And they also made a net that stopped Ki to throw over enemies. And these were only a few of the things the created.

They would come up with amazing ideas, and then put them to work. While Gohan wasn't considered one of the very best scientists at Capsule Corp, he was one of the best inventors. He was capable of thinking of creative inventions and with his science skills, which were still impressive, he could get a good idea of how to do it.

Between training with Vegeta and using his gravity room at home Gohan was becoming stronger by the day. While he had a lot of trouble pulling on his inner power, he was slowly (very slowly) gaining the ability to tap into that power a bit.

He was strong, he was happy and he was growing up _very_ fast.

The whole gang, and Lime, was gathered in the backyard of Bulma's house. There was food, streamers and loud music. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

"Hey Krillen! Remember back when Piccolo was evil? Man, that was so long a go!" Yamcha stopped, realizing that Piccolo's eyes were bearing down on him, "Not that that's a bad thing. Don't miss that Piccolo at all!"

Laughing at his old mentor, Gohan grabbed a plastic birthday hat, and promptly placed it on the green man's head.

"There," Gohan grinned, "Now no one will be scared of you."

"Everyone! Listen up, sit down!" Bulma yelled out.

Once everyone was seated, Chi-Chi came out of the kitchen carrying a large cake with 18 candles. Moving with years of practice, she placed the cake in front of her oldest son.

"_Well?_ What, may I ask are you waiting for? Blow them out!" Chi-Chi prodded, "I can't have my boys starving now, can I?"

Blowing out the candles Gohan made a wish.

'I wish,' he thought, 'That everyone will be this happy for years to come.' The silence of his head was interrupted when Trucks and Goten gave loud cheers; Food Time.

After dinner a week following the party Chi-Chi asked Gohan to come talk to her.

"Gohan dear. I know you enjoy work so much, but you need to make some friends your own age. If Capsule Corp had more workers your age, I have not decided to do this, but I feel that you should quit or at least work part time. Now let me finish. Also I would like you to go to school. Please son. Do this for me?"

Taking a deep breath, Gohan nodded.

"Okay, for you. I should talk to Bulma, but I'll leave that until tomorrow. I'll be out training in the gravity room, okay?"

Gohan set the dial to 900; he just wanted to train lightly after all.

A/N Just so you know, I've made Gohan's birthday August 7th. I can't find the real one, so I guess you'll have to live with this. And aww Gohan is such a nerd :D I love it.


	6. The Pictures He Drew

A/N: Thanks so much to lord lazy pants for agreeing to beta for me. So yay for lord lazy pants! Thanks to **Shiva the Sarcastic, xoxdeadly-lil-monixox, lord lazy pants, **and **Hmm.. for reviewing. **All comments are welcome. In regard to Hmm..'s comments on some things I realize I didn't exactly make a few things clear. So in case your wondering the net can't be just thrown over an enemy in battle, because they can just throw it off and even if they can't just throw it off, I'm sure any worthwhile fighter could rip it. The purpose of it is incase they defeat someone but they don't want to kill them (Think of Gohan, he didn't even want to kill Cell).

The Pictures he Drew

The pictures he drew  
But if only they told him  
You're never gonna be like anyone  
And that's okay  
Give in to you're feelings  
Don't give in to the ones that will own ya  
Sometimes they just don't go away

_Bowling for Soup_

"Err… Well, Bulma, so if m-someone's weeks were about to get much busier, what would you suggest they do about m-their job. Just as a random situation, having nothing what so ever to do with me. Oh and for the hell of it, say they were on your personal team."

"Gohan. Are you quitting? Or trying badly to quit?"

"No, nothing to do with me remember? Oh okay, kinda. You see… the thing is my mom is demanding that I go to school. It's not like I want to stop working here, but well school is like 7 hours, plus homework… I might get a lot. I've never been to school before, so I don't know how far behind I might be…"

Laughing Bulma assured him that he would defiantly not fall behind, but gave him the option of working whenever he felt like it and had time too.

"As long as it's not at 2 in the morning, come around, I'm sure you can find something to do. Just tab in and I'll pay you for your time."

With that settled Gohan was happy (and Bulma… well, she would live). He set off to the school where he had to be in an hour to take an entrance exam.

'Wow,' Gohan thought walking out of the bare school, 'that was easy. I think I was asleep when I answered half of them. In just over two weeks I'll be bored to death for 7 hours a day. At least if I fall asleep my saiyan side is aware if anyone approaches me…'

Yawning, Gohan ducked into an alley to take flight. On the way home he stopped at a restaurant to have a snack. Everyone there was shocked with how much he ate and he hadn't even started. This is when he realized that he had to figure out a way to make a food pill, and he had 2 and a half weeks to do it.

Pulling out the cell phone that Capsule Corp had given him, he dialed his home number first and then a second call was made to Bulma. Plans were made, and soon Gohan was standing outside Bulma's lab.

Bulma was already inside looking over any notes she had that might help them with this. She was a woman with a goal; you didn't want to get into her way.

"So tell me again why you can't just use sensu beans for the first little while? This deadline might be pushing it, considering it's been a week and we haven't made _any_ progress." Bulma was starting to get frustrated.

"Well, we still have options. We haven't tried some stuff. Well could…" Droning on and on about some idea, Bulma was only half listening when something he said clicked.

"Wait say that again. I think all we need to do is tweak a few things and we might just half a place to start. Gohan repeated what he had said while Bulma took down notes.

"Here," she pointed to the paper, "We use this and change all that. Lets get started." Soon the white board on the wall started getting filled with equations and diagrams. Test were being run and even with a few miss reactions, they were confident they would be able to do this eventually, maybe not in time for the first day of school though.

"Gohan are you sure you want to do this. School starts tomorrow, you don't want to end up sick your first day! Okay fine, your mom doesn't want you sick the first day. But you can survive with less food for a couple of days right? We can do more tests to make sure it's completely safe." Bulma pleaded with Gohan.

They had just finished a pill that they thought would work. The last one, if it had been eaten could have proven fatal, but lucky Bulma caught it at the last minute.

"No," Gohan said firmly, "I need this for tomorrow, and I should were a Ki suppressor too. I doubt anyone there can sense them, but to be safe. Now, Bulma please pass the pill. I'd rather you be here for the test, but if you refuse to let me I'll just have to go about this my own way."

Surprised at the rare show of assertiveness, Bulma passed the pill and started to hook up cables.

"Ready when you are." Bulma signaled to Gohan. It was the moment of truth; were all their efforts worth it?

He swallowed the pill with a small sip of water (safety precautions) and waited. After five minutes he found that any hunger he had before was now gone, but he had a huge headache and for the first few seconds he saw stars.

"So, how is it?" Bulma asked.

"Ugh," Gohan moaned, "Don't talk. It hurts my head. Pass me that paper." Taking the paper from Bulma he started to write. Then, once he was finished, he passed it back.

Is there anything we added in large amounts that is a know cause headaches? And write back, this is a killer headache.

Thinking for a moment before going back to flick through her notes Bulma came back to the paper.

No, but there are a few that might cause different irritations when mixed. For an example, a fairly important ingredient is known to cause dizziness when mixed with sodium. Are you dizzy?

P.S. I feel stupid doing this.

Reading over the note, he looked at their calculations, and made changes to reduce the amount of the main ingredients. Pointing to the work and then nodding to Bulma, they started to work again.

The pain was slowly ebbing away from Gohan's head, after 3 hours that is.

After trying the new pill (they realized it could be dangerous and have incorrect results, but Gohan wouldn't hear it), Gohan headed home.

The new pill still caused the momentary dizziness, and induced a headache. The headache wasn't as bad as the first try, but it was still crippling to Gohan's sensitive saiyan hearing. He wouldn't be able to take it for the first day of school, but he decided to just eat a large breakfast, snack at any chance he got, eat the largest lunch acceptable for a human, and eat the second he got out of school. It wasn't a foolproof plan, as people would still wonder, but it would have to do until they could make a pill that didn't cause headaches.

"Gohan, you get up this instant you hear me?" Chi-Chi prodded the 18 year old, " You have school today you know. You will not be late." Grumbling and getting out of bed Gohan got dressed in nice but causal clothes. Slightly baggy black pants covered his muscular legs, while a long sleeved white shirt under a short gray sleeved one covered his chest and arms.

He remembered that he would be starved that day, so he ate until he was worried he wouldn't be able to fly. With his lunch packed, and snacks stuffed into his book bag, Gohan took flight into the air. School didn't start for almost an hour, but with his luck he would barely make it in time. The flight was 30 minutes to the edge of Satan city when he was full with food. He landed in an empty alley close to school and was walking passed another alley when he heard sirens and a scream.

A/N: Well, it's short and it took forever to put up. Sorry!


	7. Be Yourself And 5 Other Cliches

A/N: Yay for my beta Lord Lazy Pants! Thanks to my reviewers **Shiva the Sarcastic **(Yay, you review so much! Good to know someone likes it. And I love your name by the way), **SamuraiGirl7 **(I've been reading your Growing Up, Gohan Style story and I love it!), and **Trolly Polly **(Thanks for the suggestion, but I'll pass). Okay, I'll shut up now…

_**Be Yourself (And 5 Other Cliches)**_

Be yourself  
and not somebody else  
it might take some, a little effort  
and maybe just a little help  
but you can figure it out  
if not  
just do what everbody else does...

_Rockstar Supernova_

Looking down the alley, Gohan caught sight of a police car speeding down the parallel road. After a moment pause, he raced after the car, until it stopped with a skid. The officers pulled out their guns, and ducked their bodies behind the car.

The guns were trained on the bank in front of them. More specifically, they were aiming at the man just outside of the door. In one hand the man held a gun, and with the other he held a woman looking to be around 30. Over the man's face was a black mask, and inside the bank there was another man sporting the same apparel.

"Don't move!" Shouted the man with the hostage, "Don't move, or this pretty lady here is _done_. Got it?!" The woman started to cry and scream.

'_Well,'_ Gohan thought, '_At least I know where the scream came from.' _

Gohan then glanced around, put down his bag and semi-ducked behind a mail box. Within seconds a golden glow could be seen from behind the box. With the lighting speed of a saiyan, Gohan slid behind the robber, removing his gun and freeing the woman. Then, stopping only to hand the nearest police officer the first robber, Gohan moved inside. A swift kick behind the man's knees had him crashing down to the floor. The man swore and kicked out his leg to behind him. He missed. The first time, and the next time after that as well.

The robber was preparing to punch the golden boy when the door burst open to reveal a black-haired woman, wearing a loose shirt and spandex shorts. On her face was a pair of beat up sunglasses.

"What," the woman said drawing Gohan's interest even more, "do you think you're doing mister golden fighter? Move, you should let the professionals do the work. You'll just get in my way." Just then the robbers punch landed on Gohan's face.

To say the least, Gohan was shocked. This man, with no ki to speak of managed to hit him. Granted he was more then a little distracted, but that wasn't an excuse. Whatever the reason was, the punch had served to bring him out of his trance. Gohan delivered another kick behind the man's knee, and then grabbed his arms behind his back.

Still ignoring the girl, Gohan pushed passed her, handed the criminal to the police, and seemingly disappeared. What no one noticed was a black haired teen grabbing his bag and walking off.

During the short walk to school, Gohan went over the fight. Was there anything that could give him away? Did anyone see the orange star pin on his grey shirt? Deciding to play it safe, Gohan removed his over shirt.

'This should do,' Gohan thought with confidence as he entered Orange Star High school, 'unless someone got a really good look at me back there and is deliberately trying to find me, there should be no resemblance.'

Using the pad of his finger, Gohan tapped on the door in front of him. The tap was slow, as not to seem rushed or impatient. He was raised a gentleman by his mother, and he wouldn't stray from that.

"Come in," called a deep voice from behind the classroom door. Walking in Gohan looked up at his new classmates. They all seemed average enough, which for some reason left him disappointed. Clearing these thoughts, he looked back at the teacher just in time to catch what he was saying.

"-Perfect entrance scores."

'_Great_,' Gohan thought with sarcasm, '_Just what I need to be know as in the first five minutes; a nerd. Oh well, I guess I am one aren't I?' _

"Cutie! Over here, you can sit next to me. I'm Erasa!" Glancing up at the source of the call, he saw a pretty blonde with short hair. With a watery blue eye, she winked at him. A light pink flushed on him cheeks as he sat down next to her.

"Hey," A muscled blonde haired teen leaned over then the empty desk between Erasa and him, "Nerd boy. What's with the hair? Don't you know nerds shouldn't try to look badass?" The blonde boy, who he found out seconds later was Sharpner, was pulled down into the seat by Erasa.

"Sit down and shut up. I'm so telling Videl about this when she gets back. You know how much she hates it when you're a _jerk_." With a huff she turned up her nose slightly and turned to look at Gohan. "So cutie, what school did you go to before?"

Amazed at her complete change in personality, Gohan preceded to tell her a very edited version of his life. He had been home school since he was old enough to learn to read, he really did live five hours away, and yes, he was single.

It was only half way through the first class of the day, modern Japanese, when a familiar black haired girl walked it. She handed a slip of blue paper to the teacher before taking lazy steps towards the desks. Once again, Gohan was distracted as he surveyed her, from her lime green boots, to her smooth pigtails. She was the girl from earlier. He was sure of it. It was frustrating him to no end; he knew he knew her somehow, but from where?

"_Videl_," Sang the high pitched voice beside him, " Videl, hurry up. There is a new boy you _have_ to meet. Videl, meet Gohan. Gohan this is Videl. _Come on_. Sit and take of those awful sunglasses. They're at least five years old!"

Slowly, the girl Videl slid into her seat and pulled off the ash coloured sunglasses. She inspected them, turning them lazily around in her fingers. The glasses were chipped around the corners, and there was a small scratch in the upper left corner. Along the earpiece was the faded words 'Marie's Eyeglasses'. They looked even more familiar to Gohan then the girl did, and that was saying something.

"Oh, hey Gohan." Said Videl sounding rushed and bored, before she turned to Erasa. "Erasa, you know why I wear these, they show me someone out there sees me as a human being. As an individual. Everyone else just sees my dad."

Suddenly, it clicked. Those sunglasses, he once had those very ones, until he had given them away – "Three years ago."

He looked up at the girl who had spoken just in time to see Erasa cock her head to the side.

"I said," the black haired girl started again, "Three years ago. You said five years." Erasa rolled her eyes, sighed and turned back to her notes leaving it silent.

The rest of the period was continued this way; no one talking. This left Gohan a lot of time to think as he absentmindedly went over the simple work.

'Videl's dad? Who is he? And why do people look passed her? It must be my glasses, the year fits, and I'm sure that scratch was from the pebble Goten had flicked at me. I remember worrying that mom would notice. I had already broke so many…'

Gohan stretched his arms back as the bell for lunch sounded. He was so bored, he had learned this stuff years ago. Picking up his shoulder book bag, he walked out of the room and headed towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was a fairly large and open room. It was painted with a pale blue that faded into the background with the crowds of people. He knew it now, even if the work was easy, this was something that he was sure would take some learning. He had friends, but they were all friends of his fathers, or scientists.

Coughing quietly, he found one of the last empty tables in the room and sat down. Lucky for Gohan, it was in the corner, so maybe people would notice how much he really ate. He opened his bag to place his mournfully small lunch on the marked wood surface. He grabbed the first of a few sandwiches, and started to eat.

As he was taking the last bite of his second sandwich, he noticed a small group of people approaching. Well, more specifically he saw Erasa dragging a reluctant Videl and threatening Sharpner.

"So Gohan," Erasa chirped as she got closer, "Tell me more about you. You seem so interesting." Uncomfortably, Gohan began to shift before motioning to the empty seats.

"Feel free to sit. Well, about me eh? I guess… how about you ask me questions and I'll see if I can't answer them. Okay?" Nodding Erasa settled down happily.

"Perfect! Okay, so you live in the 439 mountain area … you are single… and you have never been to school before. So, how did you make friends?" Erasa was leaning in waiting intently.

"Well, I have a lot of family friends, and I have a really great friend in the closest town. Her name is Lime, she's just about my age… err- rather our age. And I have a good friend at work that's in her mid 20's. How about the next question!" Cursing to himself, Gohan started to come up with places he could say he worked.

'What about… that fast food restaurant on Main St? No, that would never work; I guess I can say I work at Capsule Corp, but just as a labourer. I lift boxes and stuff, ya that will work.'

"Earth to Gohan," Videl's voice snapped at me, "Wake up. Erasa asked were you work. **Answer her**, and **_now_**."

"What? Oh I just pack boxes and stuff at Capsule Corp. Nothing big. So do you guys work?"

"Gohan, you know what it seems like your doing? Diverting our attention away from your work. You want to know how I know? I work at catching criminals; you can't catch them if you can't think like they would. Criminals lie and the cover up things. Why are you covering this up?"

Gohan picked up his next sandwich as he ran a hand through his spiky black hair. Videl's finger was tracing a crack on the tabletop, Erasa was in shock and Sharpner was trying not to laugh.

"Come one Videl. Why would I lie to you? What would I gain from it? Don't criminals only do stuff to gain something, to get a leg up?"

"Videl! Gohan! How about we talk about something else. Oh Gohan, okay you see the girl over there? That one in the ugly pink sweater? Okay, now you see the gorgeous blue-eyed boy at the end of the table two over? She is Clair Stevenson, and he just happens to be the most popular guy in our grade right now, Blain Wicker. They were going out…" Tuning her out, Gohan spared a glace to Videl before returning to his sandwich.

'_She thinks I'm hiding something? And what's this about her dad. Now that is hiding something.'_

A/N: Well, I apologize for the wait, but I hope you enjoy it!


	8. Hold On

A/N: Sorry for the wait … Thanks to Evil Riggs, Shiva the Sarcastic (Well, all the same thank you!) and to SamuraiGirl7 (Thank you! Aw, poor Gohan, oh well… he's awesome anyways … even though he is himself.). And Thanks to lord lazy pants for beta-ing again!

Hold On

_Hold on, hold on  
hold on, hold on_

Don't tell me that it's over  
I'm not used to this temptation  
And when you come back running  
There's no use for explanation  
I think things aren't too hopeful  
Even with my expert knowledge  
Most girls do mean trouble  
Because they are rarely honest

_Blink 182_

It started slowly. First it was a tap of his pen on the wooden desk in front of him. Then there was the dull thump as his left heel rested back on the floor. Gohan's finger tapped the desk then his pen once again hit the hard surface. It was just something he was doing absentmindedly and soon the pace would pick up. He would often do this back at Capsule Corp. Even when the lab was pure and blissful silence, except for the random whirl of machines that had faded into the background, none of the scientists cared. No one had ever snapped down their pen in frustration a turned wildly to face him. So when Videl did this it came as a huge surprise.

"You," she paused as if lost in thought, "are… are so annoying! Can't you let us _average_ students learn? Why is it anyways that you've seemed bored in every - and I mean _every_ – subject? Isn't this your first time at school? Shouldn't it be some sort of big deal?" With her rant finished she once again picked up her pen and began to write, her hand shaking in anger.

Gohan gulped hard. He never thought there would be anyone else in the whole world like his mom.

"Whoa. Scary." It was barely audible, but Videl managed to hear Gohan.

"What did you just say? Was it 'Scary'? 'Cause I can always show you something really scary." She began to bring her fists together as if to say she meant business.

"Wait! I'm sorry! It's just that you reminded me of someone, your not scary, just the resemblance." Gohan looked down at her with big puppy eyes, "Please? Forgive me?"

For a second it looked like Videl was giving in, big shinny eyes appeared to wear her down. After a minute though, she turned and went back to work without a single glace until the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Finally, he had one full day of school under his belt. Now it was just one or two hundred left to go.

As Gohan walked down a road about 3 blocks from the school he noticed the presence of someone's eyes on him. Listening carefully over the distance yells and the cars, he heard a pair of feet trying to match his.

'_Darn it! On the first day of school too_,' Gohan thought pulling out a pair of particularly shinny sunglasses, '_Well, lets just see who it is_…' Reflecting from the sunglasses as he pulled them on was the familiar figure called Videl.

Even after knowing her for only a day, he knew that she was not going to give up. Silently cursing himself for not getting a car from Capsule Corp, he slipped into the closest store. Walking down the closest isle in the store he easily realized it was a grocery store.

'_Great, just what I need to see when my stomach is beginning to sound like an earthquake.' _

He glanced back and caught sight of lime green boots slipping into the next isle. Deciding that he might as well get something to eat he landed his glaze on his favorite store-bought cookies. Chocolate Chip, yum.

Still keeping a tab on the not-so-stealthy girl behind him, he went up the counter to join the line of people waiting to pay. However before he could reach the counter he bumped into a young woman. She had light brown hair to her shoulders and gorgeous green eyes.

"Oh sorry, I should watch whe– Gohan! Is that you? Oh wow you go to orange star high? Isn't that a little… easy? I was wondering why you weren't at work. All I was told was that you were going to work part time." The girl was talking fast and almost jumping, her hair swaying as she talked. Gohan held up his hands to calm her down.

"Whoa, easy there Leila. Let me at least answer the question before you ask another one. Hey, wasn't you hair black before?" Gohan finally put down his hands and was inspecting her hair looking clueless.

Leila rolled her eyes at him, "Yah, its called hair dye you know. You like it?" She was blushing a bright red, "Well never mind that. Come on; let's go to the café down the street. My treat, but only if you watch what you eat!"

Nodding, Gohan paid for his cookies, and headed to the café with Leila and a determined Videl following quietly behind him.

Leila and Gohan were making small talk as they reached a café. It wasn't the original one they were going to, but along their walk there Leila suggested that they went to a different one, just a little farther way if you took a shortcut through an alley or two. Knowing that he could defend Leila if anything happened, he happily agreed.

As Gohan was asking how some of the scientists were doing Leila turned abruptly cutting Gohan off. She stalked towards a nook between the café and the restaurant beside it dragging Gohan along.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but I suggest you stop now, or this man here," At this point she shook her arm attached to Gohan's shirt, "will have to do some serious harm to you." While Leila had no clue the extents of his fighting ability, she did know he had studied martial arts since he was small and was supposedly quite good.

There was a long pause, before a small laugh followed by black-haired girl emerged from the shadows.

"What? We are talking about Gohan right? You know…the guy right behind you? Really now… serious harm? Well Gohan, I didn't know you were that good. Or does your girlfriend just like to exaggerate?" Videl seemed thoroughly enjoying the situation, while Gohan stuttered that they weren't dating.

"Why _are_ you following us anyways? Are you, I don't know, lusting after Gohan and just can't stand to see him with another girl? Or is it that you're lusting after _me_?" Leila was furious, and Gohan didn't even understand why. Sure it was a little annoying, but seriously what was the big deal?

"Of course I'm not 'lusting' after you or Gohan. That's crazy! I was just curious to why Gohan wouldn't be rushing home even though he supposedly lives so far away. I don't believe it for a sec-" But Videl wasn't able to finish as Leila was starting at her in shock.

"Hey wait! I know you. Videl Satan, right? Well that's rich, sneaking around like a criminal. I had heard you were turning into quite the rebel and delinquent but I never thought it had gone so far." Leila, unlike everyone that met Videl was still not fawning. In fact she seemed to hate her more now.

Finally, Gohan had had enough. He brought down his hands in a swift motion between the two girls. He was shocked; he had never seen Leila act like this. She was normally kind and helpful, and now she was being rude.

"Now," He began, "Leila, I don't know how you know Videl – Satan was it? – Videl Satan, but no matter how acquainted you are you are being rude by calling her a delinquent. Videl, I don't really get why you were following me, but I'd appreciate if you stopped all the same. I will see you tomorrow."

Gohan opened the shop door, stepping inside while Leila shot one last glare before stepping in behind him.

"Ugh! The nerve of that girl. Who cares if her father is the champ? Hercule is great, but that daughter of his!" Leila near shouted. They were sitting at a table with their coffees clutched in their hands and Gohan devouring a sandwich. He nodded absent mindedly, before his mouth dropped over just enough to reveal a leaf of lettuce.

He quickly swallowed before stuttering "W-w-wh-what?"

"Wait," She said, "Don't tell me you didn't know she was Mr. Satan's daughter. _The_ Hercule Satan! Oh my god! You poor socially challenged boy!" Even through his confusion Gohan managed to realize something, '_Leila's acting more and more like Bulma everyday!'_

After Leila left to go home, Gohan pulled out his cell phone to call his mom letting her know that he wouldn't be home for a while. After a few minutes of persuading Chi-Chi, he set off to Capsule Corp rubbing his newly sore ear. Man, his mother sure could yell.

He landed softly and silently on the grass outside the large building in a way that screamed he was no novice. A piece of ID and a few codes later he was opening the secure door to Bulma's Lab.

The site that met him was not quite the one he expected. The normally busy lab now only held Bulma and her father. Together they were pouring over papers and a little sphere.

Mr. Brief leaned over and with his pen and he tapped the crimson sphere firmly. Gohan heard a soft thud, before watching in amazement it cracked cleanly in two. He walked over to the table and closely examined the pieces. He reached to pick up one half (he had put on gloves). As he made the slightest bit of contact it completely crumbed.

"The balance of ingredients is perfect, we had Vegeta test it. Even he admitted that he was completely satisfied." Gohan's eyebrows rose as Bulma told him this.

'_Wow… If Vegeta admitted he wasn't hungry, it must be amazing. This is perfect! I won't be hungry at school anymore!'_

Noticing Gohan's smile Bulma cut into his thoughts; "Before you celebrate Gohan, there is a few problems we have to fix, for example its fragility, so it could be another few days before I can get it to you. Sorry."

For the next two hours, Gohan, Bulma and Mr. Brief worked on solutions. They tried everyway to prevent Gohan from having to touch it. They even tried dispensing the pill, but when it was in the container it broke.

As Gohan flew home, the promise of hours of hunger the next day plagued his mind, and as he slept a miniature of each Videl and Erasa danced around his mind with Goten taunting him with food.


	9. She's So High

A/N: Thanks to my beta Lord Lazy Pants… and thanks to SamuraiGirl7 for reviewing (I suggest you all go look at her story Growing Up, Gohan Style 'cause it kicks ass). She's So High 

_She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound_

But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
Yeah, yeah

'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me

_ Tal Bachman_

Yawning as he stretched, Gohan lazily looked over at his clock. He had gotten home late last night and had fallen sleep in seconds. Used to waking up early to train he was shocked to see that it was already 7:20.

"What!?" He yelled. "Mom, food please! I have to get going! I'm going to be late!" School started at 8 and it took him just over 30 minutes to fly there. He grabbed the nearest clean shirt and pair of pants – A white long sleeved shirt and black jeans – and ran down the stairs.

When he arrived in the kitchen his mom had laid out a breakfast and was packing him a lunch in a hurry. He ate quicker then usual, grabbed the lunch from his mom and pecked her on the cheek.

" See ya later mom! I'll be late, I'm going to check out Bulma's after school." And with that he was speeding out the door straight to his school. He didn't have any time to stop and run to school so he stayed hidden in the clouds until the last second.

Amazingly he managed to slide into his seat just as the bell ran and sighed with relief as Erasa turned to him.

"Whoa, Gohan just on time. Why are you so late anyways?"

Looking sideways at the blonde girl beside him he started to say that he woke up late, however, as he started he was cut off by Videl.

"Erasa, don't listen to him. He's a liar. You know how he said he doesn't have a girlfriend? Yeah, I saw him with one." Then she turned to look Gohan in the eye; "I knew that there was something wrong with him. It didn't take long for him to show his true colours." Erasa raised a well-sculpted eyebrow at Videl.

"Wait a minute!" She cried suddenly towards her best friend, "you better not be mocking me! I'm so not like that anyways! Besides, lying about a girlfriend isn't enough to say he's…well…_bad_."

Finally clueing in, Gohan realized that the girlfriend they were referring to was Leila. "Wait a second… sorry I'm kind of lost here… you're saying Leila is my girlfriend? Umm… no, not really. Well, yes she is my friend, and she _is_ a girl, but we're not involved in anything but a completely platonic relationship between two co-workers. You're completely misinterpreting the situation." Gohan was flushing a bright red.

'Me and Leila? That could never happen, we're just friends! So she's asked me out to dinner a couple of times, but I'm way to young for her, so she just meant it as friends. She is pretty though. Wait, Gohan you saiyan fool, snap out of it!'

"- right Gohan?" His head snapped up to look at Erasa as he stammered that he hadn't heard her.

"We should be quiet now, we're working on some pretty hard math today so we have to pay attention, right?" she repeated cheerfully, though she was a little put out by the mention of work.

"Er- ya. Hard work time! He..he…he." Gohan laughed and nervously scratched behind his head.

So Gohan set off to work. He absentmindedly jotted down answers to the questions the teacher was teaching them. Occasionally he glanced at the board to make sure he wasn't doing it a different way then everyone else. One time when he looked up he noticed an error and put up his hand without thinking.

"Excuse me sir. No disrespect, but isn't line 3 in question 5-f incorrect. There is no reason for subtraction; it's just a unfounded step." Then Gohan noticed the looks he was getting from his classmates. Most were just disgusted that he was so 'nerdy' and a few were shocked, and then there was maybe a handful that were looking at him in awe. Then there was Videl; she looked like she was trying to figure out a puzzle, but all the pieces were missing.

After the teacher embarrassedly corrected his own mistake, Gohan keep his head down and tried to ignore the curious stares.

Today Gohan decided to eat outside in hopes of getting at least 10 minutes to himself. He had no such luck. Within 5 minutes of sitting behind a tree, and not-so-subtly stuffing his face, Erasa joined him dragging along a unwilling Videl and Sharpener.

"Gohan! There you are you silly goose! What-cha doin' outside so soon? I hope you're not avoiding me already. Oh no! Am I annoying you Gohan? Please tell me if I am!" By now Erasa had gone from cheery to looking like she was about to cry.

"No, no! Never Erasa. You all are great company. It just looked like a nice day out!" As if to accent his point, a cooling breeze swept by.

"Good Gohan. So you won't mind if I take one of these sandwiches? Great, thanks pal." Videl picked up a sandwich without waiting for an answer and took a bite. Sharpener soon followed and Gohan stared sadly and bite after bite of his lunch disappeared.

This lunch, much like yesterday was filled with Erasa asking him questions, and Videl noting every answer. Occasionally she would ask a question if Erasa dug into a seemingly interesting subject.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch Gohan was almost glad to go back to the boring lecture called high school. Free from the questions, Gohan was able to fall into a sleep like trance, only coming out to read an answer when the teacher called on him. As his watch ticked slowly into the last class of the day Gohan sensed an unfamiliar and slightly high Ki. It was nothing for a Z fighter to be worried about, but probably just a skilled martial artist practicing.

Five minutes later, he was roughly pulled out of his daydreams as he heard static.

"Videl! Come in Videl!" Looking around for the source, he spotted her flicking open a speaker on her watch. "Videl. We need your help! A jewelry store is being robbed!"

Getting up, Videl ran out of the classroom, muttering into her watch, only pausing to yell 'sorry' to the teacher.

When Gohan asked Erasa what it was all about she only laughed and told him not to worry, Videl would just save the day again.

But Gohan had worried. Even with how cruel she had been to him, as he sensed her get closer and closer to the Ki from before he couldn't help it. So as soon as he was let out, he collected his books, politely excused him self and took of into the air. By the time he was high enough in the clouds to go super saiyan, both Videl's Ki and the mysterious person's were raised high.

As he grew closer, he paused to don a pair of sunglasses, and after rummaging through his book bag; he pulled out a light rain jacket. Disguised as best he could be, he set down a street over and entered the jewelry store through the back entrance, moving with the speed of a saiyan passed the police officer stationed there, gun poised at the door.

When he entered, he saw glass shattered everywhere in the back room, bullet holes littering the wall. In the next room over he could here a struggle, and he felt Videl's Ki dropping low. He rushed in, slid between the two fighters and delivered a strong punch to the robbers face.

Gohan kept his back to Videl as he traded punches with the robber. The man was tall, even taller then Gohan's tall frame, and had a glowing white ring around him. The man had only managed to land one hit to Gohan's many but when he did the saiyan felt the shock of a Ki attack laced in it. Deciding to end it, Gohan looked for an opening, carefully hit the man's temple to knock him unconscious and flew away after discreetly checking on Videl.

"Bulma, how's the pill extraordinaire going?" Gohan said walking into the familiar lab. Motioning him over, Bulma launched into an excited rant about that day's findings.

" Whoa, I see you've been busy," he said as she finished, "So, it sounds like your almost finished? Hmm… Did you say you compressed it twice before adding the outer layer? That's ingenious."

It was only an hour before Bulma and Gohan had the newest pill ready to be tested. Gohan carefully picked up the pill, making sure not to crack it, and dropped it into his mouth. The second it hit his tongue it began to dissolve. Washing it down with a glass of water they waited. After 2 minutes Gohan began to feel refreshed, and his stomach began to feel full. In another 10 minutes, Gohan was almost full, and was showing no ill side effects of the pill.

"Amazing! Thanks so much Bulma! You are truly amazing!" Bulma smiled at him.

"So, why were you looking so tired before? Been saving lives lately? Aw, our little hero." She punched his arm softly, "Or maybe you were with a girl! That's it isn't it? Oh, Chichi will be so happy when you tell her!"

Sighing softly and muttering 'girls' under his breath, Gohan began to tell his tale to the older woman.

"So," he finished, "I'm at a loss of what to do. I can't keep this up, someone will find out who I am."

Bulma thought for a minute. "Well," she said, "You did say Videl talked into her watch with the police, what if I build a disguise into a watch. Hmm, maybe I can even find away to tap you into the same station as Videl, you'll need headphones though for that. Well, I'll figure something out, come back tomorrow okay?"

With a smile and a wave, Gohan walked down the hall to the exit only to be stopped by Vegeta.

"Come." Was all the shorter man said as he motioned for Gohan to follow him to the gravity room.

"Wow, you're here on time. What a miracle." Videl commented as he walked in at 7:50. He could see, even though she tried to hide it, that her arm was bothering her. When he looked closely he could see a couple bruises at the edge of her sleeve, and she had a small cut across her right knuckle. Careful not to be caught looking at them, he dropped down into his seat, his blue shirt rolled around his wrists.

"Gohan," Erasa said picking at his long sleeve, "Its like, a million degrees out. What's with the sleeves?"

Shrugging, Gohan self-consciously tugged at the edges.

"Well, duh," Sharpener cut in, "He doesn't want people to see his scrawny, sun less arms. He knows that he can't complete with these bad boys." He patted his flexed arms, "Wanna feel?"

Gohan sighed; man this was going to be one long day.


	10. Paralyzer

A/N: Thanks to my readers, my reviewers ( Hybrid Thing, SamuraiGirl7, and Marada) and to my terrific beta; Lord Lazy Pants.

Paralyzer

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home

_Finger Eleven_

At lunch Gohan grabbed his lunch and the pill and ducked outside. He carefully swallowed the pill before sitting down to open his average sized lunch. He pouted at the meager proportions and set down to eat slowly.

As always, it was only a few minutes before someone came. Videl was in the lead, although reluctantly, followed by the two blondes.

Sitting down with a huff beside him, Videl started, "So Gohan, I still think your hiding something but," She took a big breath and Erasa nudged her, "I may have been a little unfair about it. So – well, I guess what I'm trying to say – I'm sorry."

Shocked, Gohan just sat there for a couple of minutes, until Videl spoke up again, "_Well _don't you have anything to say? Like you accept and you're sorry for being such a liar? Or maybe you want to spill this big secret of yours?"

"Well, I do accept your apology, but I'm not a liar. And I do not -" Gohan was cut off by his cell phone ringing in his back pocket and said, "Sorry, one second" before flipping it open seeing the number was Lime's.

"Hello?" He asked, everyone around listening intently.

"_GOHAN, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?_" Said the female voice from the phone. Gohan laughed nervously.

"Sorry Lime, what was I thinking about what?"

"_GOING TO SCHOOL, AND IN SATAN CITY AT THAT! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME, I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM BULMA WHEN I WENT TO VISIT YOU AT WORK!_"

"I'm sorry Lime, I guess it just slipped my mind, I'm heading there in a couple of hours if you're still around, so we can talk then."

"_You better! Or else I'm telling your mom about **that**. Goodbye_." And with a click she hung up.

When Gohan looked up he saw everyone staring at him. Sharpener whistled appreciatively and before getting up to leave said; "Damn, that chick sure has some pipes. Sucks to be you! Man, you _are_ whipped."

As Sharpener pulled away the two girls, one itching to ask questions about the call, and the other whining about her need for a tan, Gohan laid back and decided to get some sleep before his next class.

When Gohan landed outside Capsule Corp Lime was waiting. As soon as his feet hit the soft ground, Lime launched herself at him, at first giving him a hug before pulling back, grabbed his collar, and punched him with all her might.

'Explain yourself' was all she said as she stepped back, messaging her knuckles, wincing as her fingers brushed over the now tender flesh. Not really knowing how to explain, Gohan pulled her inside. As they were walking down the halls to Bulma's Lab, Gohan stuttered out a broken tale; his mom forced him, he was **really **sorry and he would do anything to make it up to her.

"Still," she complained, "I can't believe you forgot to tell me! You know… your best _friend_! Oh well, I guess you will never change. So how's- Oh Crap! Bulma told me to tell you that you're to go to the sales room!"

Changing direction, Lime and Gohan headed down to the product filled room. The sales room was were all the basic, and common Capsule Corp products were on display. Whenever someone wanted something that was custom made, or with alterations, one of the scientists, depending on what the customer wanted, explained to them whatever was closest to what they wanted and helped them find a compromise between the possible and the ideal.

As they set down the soft-carpeted hallway just outside the sales room Lime pulled Gohan to a stop.

"Here," She said, thrusting a simple look watch towards him, "Bulma wanted you to have it. Don't try it now, just wait until you get home, but put it on and press that red button. When the blue light flashes, press the top right button. Bulma has it hooked up so when there is a crime, the details will scroll across the screen. Now go! And I expect to see you down on your knees, begging me on my front porch to forgive you by Sunday. Got it?"

Waving to her, he watched as she pulled open a door, and flashed the bird behind her shoulder. Laughing he walked threw another door into the massive sales room and to the front desk.

"Ms Tankai, I hear you have a customer for me?" Gohan leaned forward across the counter and unknowingly looked charming. Blushing bright red, the middle aged woman pushed forward a clip board - which Gohan picked up cheerfully- and pointed towards a figure looking at the latest capsule cars.

Gohan walked up to the figure surveying the cars.

"Excuse me sir, I'm one of the scientists here. Can I help yo- SHARPNER?" Gohan stared at him, his jaw wide open as his peer turned around.

"Gohan!? You're a _scientist_ here?! I thought you said you worked as a shipping boy, a janitor or something like that!"

Gohan mentally cursed. "Please," He begged, "You can't tell anyone. I'm already going to school against my will; I don't want this year to be hell on top of that! If people at school knew they'd think I was a huge freak."

The look in Sharpener's eyes clearly said 'and they don't already?' but instead he said; "Maybe. So what about that custom car I want - I'm thinking a lot like the XS 300 model, but with the extra features of the F 40 – Price doesn't really matter." Working out a compromise, Gohan pleaded with Sharpener one last time before he took the info down to the lab and shot of home.

When Gohan got home, he threw on a clean Gi and moodily started up his Gravity Chamber. Training under 1000 times earth Gravity, he quickly lost his thoughts of worry to the movements. He moved with un-human like speed and grace.

After what seemed like hours and hours of training, Gohan took a bath in the Son's outside bathroom and went inside to change into his pajamas.

' _I really need to find us a better bath. It's so embarrassing when people show up un-expectedly. Maybe Bulma has on hand that can be added straight onto the house. Or maybe I can make one_.' Hs thoughts drifting, he climbed into bed. Settling into the soft covers, he felt his watch catch onto the comforter. '_The watch!_' he remembered as he hurried out of bed.

Pressing the red button as he was told, he watched as his pajamas flickered into a green and black outfit, completed with a red cape, white boots and orange helmet – antennae and all.

'_Man, I look COOL!_ _Wait until Videl sees me in this!_ _Oh man! The… hmm… Great… Superman? No… the amazing flying … wonder? No… THE GREAT SAIYAMAN. Oh that is just amazing!_' The ridiculously clad man thought posing in the mirror. It was another hour before he had stopped posing in every way imaginable and settled back into bed. All worries pushed to the back of his mind as he dreamed of his new identity.

When Gohan walked into the classroom early the next morning he was shocked to see he was early enough that only half the class or so was there. What was even more surprising was the girl sitting alone on his desk.

Approaching her cautiously, Gohan greeted Videl. "So," he said after a moment of awkward silence, "What brings you to my desk? Not that yours is so far away." Gohan glanced at the desk two down before looking up at Videl again. Her eyes were glinted with determination and the shoulders were squared.

"You are going to eat lunch with me today. You will not run away or make excuses. I will meet you on the roof 5 minutes after the bell. Understand?" She hopped off the desk and started towards Sharpener who had just entered the room. "Oh, and Gohan?" she called over her shoulder, "If _I_ were _you_ I _would_ show up."

Gohan sat in class debating if he should meet Videl. It was twenty minutes until the lunch bell and he had still not decided. Chewing on the end of his pen Gohan glanced between Sharpener and Videl.

'_Had Sharpener told her? Is that's why she's eating lunch with me? – No, wouldn't she have said something to make sure I come? Or maybe she's counting on me knowing that she knows. Was that what she meant when she said if she was me she would come?_' Gohan rubbed furiously at his temples. He bit back a groan, but the blond girl beside him heard it anyways. Staring at him out of the corner of her eye, Erasa ripped a piece of lined paper out of her binder.

In her neat, girly scrawl Erasa wrote 'Are you ok?' before pushing it towards him. Glancing up at the teacher who was trying to explain a 'complex' theory to a girl in the front row he answered; 'Yes. Thanks.' Knowing his handwriting was messy at its best, he took care to make sure it was legible. Obviously put out by the length of his reply she tried again, 'Do you want to each lunch with me and Sharpener today? Videl said she was busy with something and wouldn't tell us about it. Not even me! How mean! (Joking! Haha)'

'_So Sharpener doesn't know that Videl is eating with me. Does that mean he hasn't told them? Or maybe he just told Videl and Erasa doesn't know? Would he do that?_' shaking his head to clear his thoughts he turned his attention to the paper. 'Sorry, I have a previous engagement. Maybe another day. Sorry!' he wrote feeling guiltier by the second as she frowned. Forcing a smile she agreed and began to pay attention again.

Swallowing hard – partially out of nervousness and partially because he was taking the food pill – Gohan pushed the roof door open, pitiful lunch in one hand the other clenching nervously. Searching the roof for any sign of Videl, and after finding none, sat down. He braced his back against the wall and looked over the city as the minutes on his watch ticked away showing four minutes had passed since the lunch bell. Gohan had made sure that he was early to avoid upsetting the blue-eyed fury.

When the door was pushed open to show a stoic looking Videl. With tensed shoulders, she swiftly seated herself across from Gohan, her back up against the thin pegs of the surrounding fence.

After a few moments of eating in silence Videl spoke the first words, "Listen, I know your hiding secrets, and I guess that's okay. I mean – I have things I don't want to talk about either," She looked down and glanced at the cell phone she was fiddling with - as if just realizing it - and put it down quickly. "But there has to be some sort of trust. Sharpener told me that you didn't even want to come to school – though he never said why," show frowned but continued none the less, " So what I'm saying is Erasa and … and I would hate if you were alone so … so – ughh. This sounds so… so…. sappy!" She slammed her fist into the ground as hard as she could without hurting herself too much in an attempt to collect her thoughts.

"So," Gohan continued for her hopefully, "You want to try and be friends?"

Videl muttered a small 'yeah' before looking up again, "Okay … so the point of this is you can't be my … friend… if you keep a lot of secrets. It's … I… I just don't –and can't- trust people who keep everything from me. I don't give my trust easily, nor do I forgive the others for the offences against me. And I can't just let someone hurt Erasa, she would never realize someone could hurt her."

Gohan was never a spiteful boy, even when Cell had killed thousands, he still wanted to forgive him, and let him change. So he couldn't really understand why Videl couldn't forgive, but nonetheless he nodded understandingly.

Now Gohan knew he had to tell Videl that he worked at Capsule Corp if he wanted to be her friend. There was too much of a risk that Sharpener would tell otherwise. '_But_,' Gohan thought to himself, '_Do I really want to be her friend? Do I want it enough to risk consequences if Videl found out that I was keeping something like… I dunno… being an ALIEN from her?'_ He looked up into the hypnotizing blue eyes of the crime-fighting hero before him, and it was easy to answer. '_Yes_' he wanted her friendship.

Okay… I was SO tempted to quote Pride and Prejudice here, and well… everywhere else in this story. So… if your familiar with the movies and the book you might see some lines that are really close. And if your not, it's a great book, so… Go read it:D

There should be some more action in the next chapter… and … please review to tell me what you think!


End file.
